Don't die that easily
by Vexen DeVine
Summary: What happens when Vexen doesn't die but instead Axel does, as he rambles. How does Marluxia feel when Vexen is being even more of a jerk, will anything happen to them? or will Vexen go totally insane; Marluxia x Vexen and possibly other pairings and Yaoi?
1. Chapter 1

Just something I wrote when bored, would've been updated earlier if the fact FF would've uploaded it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts and so on.

-------------------------------------

The blonde man fell to the ground, blood pouring from the deep wound on his side.  
"Axel why?!" Vexen cried, emerald green eyes looking up at the red head.  
"You said to much, got it memorized." The red head replied.  
"Wha-" The blonde got cut off as a bright light struck Axel, he closed his eyes, not risking his eyesight, his hand clutching his side as he was on his knees, in a rather pathetic position.  
"What the hell is wrong with you people?!" Sora yelled, his keyblade out where Axel was. Did Vexen see what he believed, while Axel was rambling Sora killed him, although Vexen didn't want to risk his own life, making a small weak portal, he escaped falling to his lab floor. Either everyone knew he was dead, or was going to die. "Why me?" Vexen asked himself quietly, moving to support himself on the lab table, he felt truly and utterly weak, but the thing he needed to do now was stitch his wounds before something got infected, or he possibly died of blood loss.

It was very long three hours later and Vexen had managed to stitch himself up and clean the wounds, they seemed very deep. I need rest. He thought to himself, Vexen knew Marluxia had tried to kill him, but why though, and now there was a fairly angry keyblade warrior running around the castle, although he could thank Sora for saving his life, although he didn't want to risk being killed.

~/~/~

"Marluxia whats wrong?" The savage nymph asked, looking at her friend, they seemed very successful at the moment, two members out of the way, now Lexaeus and Zexion needed to 'disappear'  
"I just feel, I'm not sure, guilty for killing Vexen, What if he wasn't going to tell Sora, and now he and well I never really liked Axel are gone." Marluxia stated, trying to keep a stoic face.  
"So you did 'like' Vexen." Larxene cackled, playing with a piece of her hair, a small smirk on her face with her findings.  
The Assassin scoffed, "Oh please." Marluxia growled, "Go play with Sora, pester him or something." Marluxia suggested.  
"Oh maybe I will, since there is no Axel to pester, I'll go play with Sora and warm him up for Lexaeus or Zexion." She cackled, opening a portal. "Have fun with your memories dear~" The blonde spoke, before walking through the portal.  
"Why did Vexen have to go? It's my fault he's gone, I mean I called Axel to kill him." The Pink haired botanist sighed. The man decided on walking to walk down to the labs where Vexen used to be.  
"If only I could bring him back, take back my actions, then I'd be able to see him again.... But I just couldn't have Vexen ruin my plans." The Assassin sighed, walking into Vexen's bedroom, not noticing the fact Vexen was there, sitting down on the bed.  
A very sore and tired blonde opened his eyes, if he could, would've yelled and sworn at Marluxia, but decided on keeping quiet to listen to his rambling.  
"Maybe, just maybe I make a clone of him.... but then again it wouldn't work." Marluxia sighed once more.  
"Would you just shut up!" Vexen snarled, closing his eyes as he moved to turn over.  
Marluxia jumped, staring down at the bed to find a not very happy Vexen looking at him, _Like always_. He sighed, "I'm sorry Vexen." He mumbled.  
"Of course you are." The blonde said sarcastically, yelping in pain as he moved too much.  
"Where are you sore?" Marluxia asked quickly, his face one with worry as he watched his scientist in pain.  
"My ribs you idiot." He hissed, clutching them again, screwing his face up in pain. "Can you get me some stuff to treat it." Vexen uttered, pulling his hand back to notice blood on it.  
Marluxia blinked, but quickly did so, knowing Vexen wasn't in good health.

~/~/~/

The Assassin didn't like watching Vexen stitching himself up, but didn't say anything about it, but when Vexen passed out Marluxia took the blonde up to his own room, letting him rest in peace on more softer sheets, while the Assassin filled out papers, also tending to his plants. He heard a knock on his door, he went over to it, to find Larxene giving him a curious expression. "It's not like you to be in here all day." She said crossing her arms.  
"I've come down with something." He said in a croaky voice, watching as Larxene fled quickly, he knew she never liked being sick. He shut the door with a sigh, looking over at his bed where Vexen lay, resting as Marluxia knew Vexen would be much safer here.  
_Vexen you silly man, can't you see I love you, how much will it take for you to see this, I know my mistakes and I'm truly grateful you're alive and not even trying to kill me._

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

I truly hope you enjoy the first chapter of this :3


	2. Chapter 2

Right again another chapter I could've uploaded if it wasn't for the fact the FF was playing up, so Vexen is going insane, or thinks Marluxia isn't being normal.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts and whatever else.

_------------------------------------------_

_I was running quickly through the halls, stumbling to the floor whimpering, "Oh please don't kill me!" I cried, looking up at the blonde with fearful eyes.  
"Why not a life for a life, Marluxia." Vexen hissed, glaring at me, eyes stern.  
"You look so pitiful, now you know how I feel, your turn to die here and now!" Vexen brought his shield down on my head.  
_Marluxia woke up panting heavily with wide eyes, looking over at the bed where Vexen lay sleeping, _What the?_ He thought, feeling completely confused. The Assassin picked up his pen, trying to get the thoughts out of his head but he couldn't. _Did Vexen... kill me? In my dreams?_ Marluxia thought. Eventually he fell asleep again at his desk in the middle of paperwork.

~/~/~

The blonde scientist groaned in pain as his eyes fluttered open; he couldn't remember where he was that was until he noticed the flowers, instantly realizing he was on Marluxia's bed, although where that neophyte was confused him. _We didn't... did we?_ He thought with a shocked expression, but pulled the blankets up to see he was fully dressed.  
"Good morning, Vexen." Marluxia said softly from his desk, a mug of coffee next to him. The poor pink haired Assassin couldn't shake those dreams he had in his head, in case maybe that was how Vexen felt.  
"Shut up Eleven." He groaned, pulling a pillow over his head, not wanting to look at the Assassin at all; that man didn't know how much pain he was experiencing not to say how much hate he felt towards the man for trying to kill him. _Maybe I'm finally going insane, like Zexion said, this is all a terrible dream and I'll wake up soon._ The scientist thought, trying not to think of the pink haired neophyte.  
"Vexen, look I know you're angry with me, I hate myself too, but I never wanted to kill you, I just... I wanted more power." Marluxia mumbled coming over to sit on the bed next to Vexen.  
"Could you shut up, I want sleep and you're pissing me off now leave me be!" The blonde yelled.  
Marluxia frowned at him, standing up and moving to leave his own quarters to see his garden. _So nothing has changed I see, he hates me even more now, and can't see I'm truly sorry and made a big mistake_. He thought with a sigh.

~/~/~

"So Vexen and Axel are both dead?" Zexion asked, Lexaeus nodded, looking down at his short friend. "It's all due to Marluxia and Larxene." Lexaeus said quietly, watching Zexion pace up and down the quiet labs. "Well for all we know, we could be next. Somehow we need to stop this." The slate haired man uttered, "And we're not going to their level to do it, I'm not one for killing other members." Zexion spoke.  
Lexaeus nodded again, "Use strategy to get them." The taller man spoke.  
"Yes, and it will work perfectly, as they can't beat you." The short man smirked.

~/~/~

"I need to get out of here." Vexen said to himself, looking around the botanist's room. "But his flowers and weeds may kill me." He sighed, laying back in the bed. Maybe this was the best time to gain rest, instead of always being tired, or snoop around Marluxia's room to do something against him. He happened to look up when the Assassin came in unexpected, although this was the man's room.  
"Feeling any better, Vexen? Want me to change your bandages?" Marluxia asked, walking gracefully over to Vexen.  
"No! I can do it myself!" The blonde snapped, eyes narrowing as he glared at Marluxia.  
"Vexen I'm getting sick and tired of this! Look I'm sorry, okay?! I didn't mean to order your death! I wish I could take it back!" He yelled, grabbing the sheets and pulling them back to clean Vexen's wounds, not caring if the blonde was hissing and spluttering. "Leave me alone!" Vexen hissed, glaring at the pink haired man. "I can clean myself." He frowned.  
"You're in no shape to do so, so shut up and sit still." Marluxia growled. He soon enough had Vexen's wound cleaned and left the blonde to swear and curse as he went back to his desk to do his paperwork.  
_What the hell is wrong with the bloody Assassin, can't he leave me alone? Something isn't right here, if this was the normal Marluxia he wouldn't care, maybe it's a clone, maybe it's a game, he's trying to trick me and kill me when I'm asleep!_ Vexen thought, his thoughts and sanity were very soon to disappear at this rate.  
"Vexen, why do you think I hate you?" The Assassin asked himself quietly, not expecting Vexen to hear him. "Because you tried to kill me." The scientist snorted, looking up at the ceiling.  
"No Vexen, I told you it was a mistake, look I'm sorry okay? I never meant to... the power had gotten to my head. You could even ask Larxene, I was miserable after I thought you were dead." Marluxia sighed, feeling it was useless taking to Vexen, as it was like talking to a brick wall. "Well maybe I should, see if this fag is telling the truth." Vexen mumbled.  
Marluxia frowned at his paperwork gritting his teeth. _Can't Vexen how much of a fool he's being, can't he bloody well see I'm telling the truth, or has it all gone to his head? Can't he see I love him, stupid bloody man!_ The Assassin thought, sipping at his warm coffee.

-------------------------------------------------------

I may continue this if anyone wants me to, I mean seriously with nothing happening around me I can get bored easily.

So I hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Marluxia looked up from his paperwork to look at the blonde laying on his bed, he shivered slightly and went over to the bed, curling up next to Vexen, watching out for the man's wounds. I_ hope he'll soon see that I do truly care, and don't want to hurt him, but want to look out for him._ The botanist thought, his eyes were drooping and soon he fell asleep next to Vexen.

The blonde awoke to a warm form next to him, and it definitely wasn't blankets; he looked over his shoulder to find the Assassin next to him, sleeping peacefully. He would've screamed at him, but Marluxia looked really worn down, something in the scientist made him feel bad. _What is this odd feeling I have, even if he did try to kill me, he really does seem like he's sorry, maybe I could forgive him, maybe it all went to my brain._ Vexen sighed; he slowly turned over to look straight at Marluxia's face. The man really did have perfect features, a very nice looking face, nicely defined; something that made Vexen's cheeks turn red.

Marluxia's eyes fluttered open to meet a pair of emerald greens staring at him, also noticing the tinted red on his face.

"Good morning Vexen." The Assassin whispered, smiling the slightest to see Vexen wasn't screaming or pushing him off the bed, it was a small achievement that he was happy with.

Vexen watched him slightly, "Good morning.... Marluxia." He replied, quickly looking away as he felt his face heat up.

The younger man smiled slightly, gently getting off the bed. "Would you like me to check your wounds?" The Assassin asked.

"Ahh, I-I suppose." The blonde stuttered, looking down at the floor to avoid Marluxia's eyes.

_Aww he's shy, isn't that cute? _Marluxia thought to himself, going around to the blonde's front, and gently pushing him back onto the bed; lifting his shirt up slowly, going to get some bandages and cream for it.

Vexen watched Marluxia fumble around his room for bandages and cream. _Why do I feel... feel head over heels in love?_ He thought; a blush tinting his pale cheeks, only to look up to find the Pink haired man was standing in front of him with a smile.

"Just get comfortable, while I check your wounds and see how they're healing." Marluxia said softly, taking off Vexen's old bandages and checking if the stitches were still in place.

"Yes seem to be healing pretty quickly Vexen." He smiled, gently running his hand over the blonde's wound.

Vexen sucked in his breath as he felt the younger man run his fingers over his wound. He looked at the door where he was sure he'd heard someone knock.

"A-Ahh Mar... I mean Eleven, I think I heard someone knocking at your door." He said quietly, not looking at the half naked man as he went to check the door.

"What is it Zexion?" Marluxia asked as he opened the door, there was something about the shorter man that Marluxia didn't like, most likely the fact the man or possibly midget pissed him off at the most unsuitable times.

"I was thinking now that Vexen's gone, alone with Axel that Lexaeus and myself get a much bigger lab, since Four isn't there to destroy it anymore with his failing experiments." The slate haired man reasoned.

The Assassin thought for a moment, _That was rather harsh wasn't it Zexion, and it seems you don't care much about my precious surviving Vexen... well then since I don't like you and you don't like me that will be a..._ Marluxia thought before speaking.

"No." He smirked watching the shorter man storm off, never had the schemer looked so pissed off in his whole non-existent life, it was highly amusing.

"What did Zexion want?" Vexen croaked from the bed, he was feeling much relaxed. I_ could really get used to this, the nice pampering from Marluxia and not having to work with pissy Zexion and thick Lexaeus._ The blonde thought with a grin.

The Shorter man turned to look at Vexen.

"The annoying menace wanted your old lab and your room to make the lab bigger since he still thinks you don't exist and also thinks that you destroy the lab but yet when I went down there while you were still around it was perfectly fine." He stated, walking over to the bed to sit next to Vexen.

"He's the bloody good for nothing, short and annoying." Vexen muttered, but couldn't help but smile at the Assassin slightly.

~/~/~/~/~/~/

"That bloody Assassin thinks he's king of this place... ever since four and eight are gone we should at least have four's lab and have it bigger, but no Marluxia wants to be an ass. I think it's time we fight back, Lexaeus." Zexion growled, pacing the lab.

"It wouldn't be wise Zexion, do you know Marluxia's true form? His true powers? Just wait for a little, even if it means letting him be cocky." The taller man uttered, he usually hardly ever said anything, but since Vexen had 'died' he'd spoken a bit more.

'But it's only you and me in this god forsaken hell hole! Why can't we make a break?! I know none of them can take you on!" The shorter man yelled, he was losing his patience.

"Yes but Marluxia will think somethings up if we escape and try to leave, it's best to lay low." The Silent hero muttered.

~/~/~/~/~/

Larxene had seen the whole conversation on the crystal ball and decided to tell Marluxia, seeing as this was very important and he needed to know. The female opened up a portal for outside the Assassin's quarters, she knocked on his door, at least showing some respect: which was a slightly odd thing for her but he was her best-friend or as close to one with no heart could allow.

Marluxia looked up from the bed, gently stroking Vexen's cheek before he got up and went to the door for a second time.

"Hello Larxene, is it something important?" He asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Yes, Lexaeus and Zexion are plotting against us since Vexen's gone." She replied, a slight frown on her face.

"Well since Sora killed Axel, I think it might be an idea for you to toy with him a little, tell him that Lexaeus and Zexion stole Riku and have taken his heart... it will make things interesting... but make sure he goes to the lower levels and not up to these levels dear." He smirked.

"Oh I can do that, and you know how I like to play with the toys and love to break them, and you seem much better since the whole Vexen death thing... I know you loved him Mar." She cackled before she left to go down the hallway.

The blonde was breathing heavily on the bed, eyes half lidded.

"I swear I won't be pleased if someone else interrupts us again." He frowned.

"Settle Vexen, I swear you make it sounds like we're having sex, I'm only giving you a massage." He chuckled, shaking his head as he shut his door and went back over to the bed, letting his hands rub Vexen's shoulders.

"Is it true what L-Larxene said?" He stuttered, melting into the blankets.

"Of course it is, I was really sad when I thought you were died, I love you just too much but I know this sounds stupid but I didn't have the courage to tell you." Marluxia replied softly with a light blush.

"Oh really now? I thought Assassins weren't supposed to be scared of anything?" Vexen chuckled, but that quickly changed to a moan, he closed his eyes and let the younger mans hands work their magic on his body.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well this is finally been written up, I hope you guys enjoy it. xD If you guys have any ideas and let me know and I'll try put them in if possible... I may even if it comes to that stage write yaoi :3


	4. Chapter 4

Okay I got this thing uploaded. Enjoy no Yaoi and I do not own the charaters.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Larxene lay awake in her bedroom looking up at the ceiling. _Somethings not right with Mar, hes been spending a lot of time in his bedroom and usually tells me everything... ever since Vexen died he hasn't been the same._ The blonde women thought with a sigh. "Maybe I can get the fag to tell me!" She cackled.

~/~/~/~/~/

Marluxia chuckled at Vexen's expression. "Look pouting won't have any effect on me what so ever, I know you want to experiment... but everyone thinks you're dead... In my own way I find it good, seeing as I have a gorgeous scientist in my bed." The Assassin chuckled.

"What are you going on about? I'm none the sort you silly neophyte." Vexen replied, with a small blush crossing his features, things had been getting better between him and Marluxia, he was growing accustom to the Assassin and it felt good not to work but he got bored sometimes.

Marluxia gently stroked one of his scientists cheeks. "Well you know if you get bored you can always help me with my paperwork." He whispered in Vexen's ear.

The blonde gasped slightly, looking at Marluxia's face. "I'm dead remember so I can't help you, so sorry." Vexen laughed.

The younger man shook his head, "Okay fine, you can be dead on one condition." He smirked widely at the blonde.

The blonde hid his blush. "And that might be?" He asked carefully and cautiously.

"That the gorgeous blonde on my bed gives me a free massage." He teased, leaning forward to breathe in the scientists ear, earning a gasp.

He pouted. "Oh fine!" Vexen huffed slightly, but smiled none the less.

Marluxia heard a knock at the door and frowned slightly as he got up to answer it; only wearing a pair of pink boxers. "Yes?" He asked as he opened the door, to find a fully dressed Larxene on the other side.

"We need to talk." She frowned, stepping in under Marluxia's arm and walking over to take a seat on the bed next to Vexen, whom of course hadn't been seen and was still in Marluxia's bed.

"Oh? About what might I ask?" The Assassin asked with a grin, sitting down at his desk.

"You're hiding something from me and I want to know it." She frowned, tossing her hair back slightly in an angry manner.

The pink haired man looked at the bed, to where Vexen was, giving him a look. _Should I tell her?_ Only to receive a nod from him. "Well want an answer, see for yourself." He chuckled.

"What the hell do you mean Marluxia?!" Larxene demanded with a frown.

He sighed. "Just turn around, okay?" Marluxia sighed, looking at Vexen.

The blonde women turned around and almost screamed. "What the fuck Marluxia?! Is this some kind of sick joke?!" She yelled.

"No because I lived." Vexen frowned, covering his ears.

Marluxia came over to sit next to Vexen. "You promise to keep this quiet? Please Larxene." He said softly, his hands gently rubbing Vexen's back.

"Only if I can get more money." She frowned, but noticed how peaceful the pair were together.

Vexen slowly leaned against Marluxia sighing softly. "So this is why you want Zexion or Lexaeus gone?" She asked.

The Assassin nodded, "It would be better with Zexion gone, if Lexaeus fell he'd really lose the plot and something would go wrong, so I was thinking Zexion should leave... for good." He whispered, even receiving a nod from Vexen at the suggestion.

"Well then, this will be interesting won't it?" She cackled, rubbing her hands together. "But if you want this plan to run smoothly I need chocolate, a women can not live without her chocolate." Larxene grinned.

Marluxia smiled. "Of but of course, but Vexen are you in on this little plan?" He asked softly.

Vexen thought for a moment, closing his emerald green eyes. "Yes, Zexion doesn't deserve to be in this world anymore, he has already over stayed." He replied.

Larxene grinned. "And I thought Vexen was boring." She cackled, getting up while saying her goodbyes and left the pair alone again.

The Assassin gently stroked his cheek. "This only makes me love you more, you know?" He smiled, giving a gentle nibble to Vexen's ear.

"The little runt gets what he deserves, as for Lexaeus well... he doesn't really mind." The blonde said, letting out a long sigh and closing his eyes.

Marluxia chuckled softly and ran his hand through Vexen's hair. "You've become very relaxed up here with me." He smiled, gently stroking the scientists neck with a smile.

"It feels good not to work and have to listen to Zexion of course." Vexen replied, leaning more against Marluxia. "It just feels odd knowing that you love me, and yet I thought you were trying to rape me or something horrible along those lines." Vexen added.

"I'm not that terrible, I know I accidentally sent Axel to try kill you but survived and realize the fool I was, thats what I thinking when you were dead of course." The Assassin muttered, leaning over to kiss Vexen's cheek softly. The blonde man gasped softly and turned to look at Marluxia with an odd expression.

"Whats that for?" Vexen asked, emerald green eyes watching Marluxia, waiting for an answer from the proud man.

"I just want to, just like this." He whispered, leaning forward slightly to press his lips softly against Vexen's with a smile, in no way holding any dominance or malice but yet more like pure romance. Something that could last forever.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay yeah so Zexion is being planned on being killed... right.

Okay you guys when a smut version comes will get it as dA will kill me. ^^; but I hope you like it as I know it is short but then again I didn't want something that was long .


	5. Chapter 5

Hehe, I finally got this chapter up. Here you go.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

* * *

"Hmm it does feel oddly quiet without that idiotic four around." Zexion remarked, looking over at the surgery table to where the Riku replica laid.

"It does, as I don't hear you two fighting anymore." Lexaeus said in his normal deep voice.

The slate haired man grinned. "Ahh but of course, he never listened to me, all high and mighty, but looked what happened when his pride got too high, he fell and couldn't come back." He purred maliciously.

The taller man nodded, he was a little more talkative Vexen wasn't around, but he felt tension between himself and Zexion, like the shorter man was plotting something other than taking Marluxia down. "Violence isn't the key you know." He said quietly, closing his eyes.

"I know that, but Axel is gone and he was the one we were trying to turn on eleven."

Lexaeus nodded and sighed, this is how he saw everything everyday.

~/~/~/~/~/~/

Vexen looked over to where Marluxia worked, he knew they had gotten closer and the kiss had proven it. "Marluxia, how much do you want to keep Larxene around?" He asked curiously, as he calculated something in his mind which didn't look so good for the savage nymph.

"Until we have our freedom." He said and smiled over towards his blonde, he too had noticed how close himself and Vexen had gotten since the kiss, but he didn't want to rush anything.

"Don't send her to kill Zexion." Vexen said simply, the blonde had worked it out, he knew Zexion was smart and manipulative and could cause Larxene real trouble, he knew she was smart and strong but not smart enough to beat Zexion.

"Why?" Marluxia asked curiously, focusing his attention on Vexen, he knew his lover had something important to say, he always listened when the man knew something or had an answer.

"Because of his illusions, they would kill her, it would be better to beat Zexion at his own game, manipulate Sora into thinking that Zexion had done something Riku, thus causing Sora to go into some kind of form and kill Zexion and we saw how he killed Axel." The blonde said simply.

The Assassin nodded, "You are right dear, I shall tell Larxene, she is good enough to wind him up and trick him." The pink haired man stated.

"Then shall Zexion be out of the way and the three of us shall be free to escape, Larxene would be free to go her own ways if pleased and I could stay with you in some place that is worth hiding at and we begin a new life together." He said softly with a blush.

"Such a smart scientist, and of course. I have a place planned out for us, as well as Larxene, she won't be living in the same world as us but in a different one, one that shall suit her needs." He smiled.

Vexen blushed more, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful Marluxia looked when he smiled, a normal true loving smile, nothing evil or malice. "S-Sounds good."

"Larxene will be in from her short mission into town to get food, and then we tell her the better plan." The Assassin smiled.

Vexen nodded, he was used to sleeping with Marluxia in his bed, he was now used to sleeping in his boxers and blushed every morning when he saw the Assassin dress. "Although it would be nice if it was you and me for the whole day." He said softly.

Marluxia grinned, "Now what would we do on that day, Vexen dear?" He purred.

Said one blushed, "Watch a few movies together, have a nice lunch... set the mood?" He suggested, not sure.

"You sound willing there my dear, but I'm not pushing you into it." The pink haired man replied.

The blonde nodded, "I know, and it makes me feel more sure and it feels far more right that way."

"It does, and it means we can truly get romantic." Marluxia stated, finishing off his paperwork and moving back to the bed where Vexen sat cross legged.

The blonde moved to rest his head on Marluxia's shoulder. "This is what I call this the life." The academic said softly.

"Yeah, my scientist doing no work, but I can't risk it you know or Zexion might find out you're alive... and I don't want that." Marluxia said softly, gently stroking Vexen's forehead, and nibbling on the tip of his ear.

"Marluxia." Vexen said in a stern voice, a slight pout on his lips.

Said one chuckled, "Are you sensitive there my dear?" He purred.

"Possibly... and I don't want Larxene to walk in on anything." Vexen replied with a slight frown, not liking the idea of being walked in on.

"Oh and what happened to setting the mood my dear?" The assassin asked, raising a delicate brow as he pulled Vexen into his lap.

Vexen jumped a little, not expecting Marluxia to move him. "We are, but not now." He pouted again, resting his head on Marluxia's chest, listening to his non-exsistant heartbeat.

"Okay my dear scientist, I promise I'll take care of you... even if you have a nice set." The pink haired man chuckled, kissing Vexen's forehead as he wrapped his arms around his scientist, holding him close.

"My hips aren't lovely." Vexen grumbled against Marluxia's chest, sighing a little as he snuggled closer. "I want to be out of this hell hole..." He said bluntly, closing his eyes, wishing the time would come. "With you." The blonde added.

"Every part of you is lovely, and of course I'd love to leave this place with you... and making sure Larxene is somewhere safe." Marluxia smiled, kissing his scientists jaw down to his lips.

The blonde closed his eyes keeping the kiss nice and breif before pulling away and smiling. "And I can start on new plans for our life together."

"Now what plans are those, since I've never heard you speak of these plans?" The Assassin chuckled, brushing Vexen's hair back behind his ears.

"Something to make our lives more romantic and real." He spoke softly, letting Marluxia do as he pleased.

"Hmmm a heart for us?" Marluxia guessed jokingly.

Vexen's eyes shot wide open. "Woah, that was quick."

"I was actually only playing around, but really?" Marluxia's midnight blue eyes were wide with amusement.

"Only if I can get the materials for such our hearts... the replica has a successful heartbeat." Vexen spoke softly, then he frowned.

"Whats with the frowning... aren't you happy?" Marluxia asked, kissing Vexen's temple.

"Zexion's probably messed up all of my experiments... that snake." He hissed, nuzzling closer to Marluxia.

"Hush, he'll be gone in sometime, just need to be patient." Marluxia said softly, stroking Vexen's forehead, playing with his hair with a smile.

"I'm trying, but I will be very satisfied once I see Zexion die to the keyblader, but I need you to fake your death." Vexen said softly, eyes flickering with playfulness.

"And how does my Mr. Sexy Gorgeous Smart Scientist suggest I do this, eh?" He chuckled softly, pulling Vexen closer to his chest.

The bonde went red, pressing his face into Marluxia's neck. "I make a clone of you, thus allowing Sora to kill it... and same thing with Larxene."

Marluxia grinned happily. "Such a smart man aren't you?" He purred, nibbling on his ear once more.

"Marluxia!" Vexen cried out, huffing slightly. "I said no."

"Aww you're no fun... well you are, but why not? It's not like nibbling is going to lead to anything." He pouted.

"You know very well Mr it will." Vexen pouted back, poking Marluxia's chest.

"Oh is that so?" He grinned, moving to suck on Vexen's very sensitive neck.

Vexen made a small noise, "Marluxia, you're so svelte." Vexen murmured, closing his eyes.

"Oh, is that so?" He chuckled, understanding one of the many tricky words the scientist used often.

"Yes, I've always noticed you are." The scientist uttered, tilting his head back slightly.

"And your neck is very sensitive my dear beloved scientist... or should I say Vexen?" He purred, moving to run his tongue up and down the pale neck of his scientist's neck, enjoying his scent very much.

"And heres me always thinking you were an unkind bastard." The blonde murmured, making another small noise.

"Ahh but of course." Marluxia smirked. "I am only much kinder to you and Larxene, as Larxene is my friend and you are much more, my dear." He added, nipping and nibbling at Vexen's milky white skin.

"Well good, I don't want you to be kind to anyone other than me and your friend." Vexen uttered possessively.

"As I want you do some very gorgeous things for me." Marluxia grinned, showing his perfect white teeth.

"Such as?" Vexen asked, opening his eyes and raising a brow.

"Very kinky and naughty things... but thats after we've first made proper love, and we've left this 'hell hole'."

"So you get these odd ideas in your head... You might forget half of them gorgeous." Vexen teased lovingly.

Marluxia latched onto Vexen's neck once more, sucking at it lovingly, listening to the sounds the blonde made, noises close to moans. "Don't hold back darling."

"Oh really now?" Vexen stuttered out, closing his eyes once more, he really didn't want Larxene walking in on this, he'd be mortified if she saw and thought that Marluxia was gearing up to take him. Which of course he wasn't, Marluxia was only showing affection in his odd ways. But of course Larxene didn't need to know that.

"Heh don't worry, Larxene is atleast polite enough to knock, she won't barge in." He chuckled, sucking at Vexen's neck lovingly.

"M-Marluxia!" Vexen cried out, gasping a little.

"Yes, that sounds wonderful." Said one grinned, before pulling away from the slender and love bitten neck of his scientist. "Now no-one else shall claim you as you've got my mark on you." The Assassin added playfully.

Vexen huffed a little, "How am I supposed to cover that?"

"Oh but darling you don't." Marluxia purred, kissing Vexen on the nose.

The blonde was going to reply before he heard a knock at the door, but didn't move from Marluxia's arms.

"Who is it?" Marluxia barked, taking up his superiorness again, like he'd told Vexen he was only kind to Vexen and Larxene, and to no-one else.

"It's Larxene, fag!" She called back, looking at her nails.

"You may come in then!" Marluxia replied, stroking Vexen's forehead gently.

"Do you have to shout in my ear?" Vexen asked softly, pressing his face to Marluxia's chest.

"You've got lovely ears." Marluxia chuckled before giving them a quick nibble.

"You still being romantic Marluxia?" Larxene grinned savagely.

Vexen felt his face go red, he was grateful that Larxene couldn't see that.

"Of course, as Vexen has come up with a plan." He grinned, kissing said ones forehead.

"Now what is that?" She asked casually, looking at Marluxia's back.

"That you end up getting Sora to believe that Zexion had hurt and done something utterly terrible to Riku, getting him in a strong trance and once he meets Zexion, thus there will be no more." Vexen spoke matter of factly.

"It also puts you out of danger of facing Zexion directly, he can pretty creepy with the illousens." Marluxia added, stroking Vexen's neck.

"Well thank-you boys, when you put it that way... I see where you are coming from." Larxene commented lightly. "And heres me thinking all you were doing was shagging each other like rabbits." She cackled.

Vexen's face went redder as he pushed it to Marluxia's chest.

"We've done nothing of the sort, yet." The Assassin replied lightly.

"Well good, I don't want to walk in on you fags doing it, and also if you want to keep Mr science in hiding then no sex." Larxene cackled.

"Don't worry, Vexen and I know the risks... as Zexion might just happen to walk past, we're waiting till the three of us leave... after you and I have faked our death." Marluxia said softly.

Vexen felt himself smile into Marluxia's chest. "Except after we leave... all of us will be getting a suprise." The Academic said firmly.

"You know I'm bad with suprises Mar." Larxene said sternly, shifting her weight and her hip jotted out.

"Can I tell her, darling?" Marluxia murmured softly in Vexen's ear.

"If you want." The blonde replied, looking up over Marluxia's shoulder at Larxene.

"Well, Vexen's planning on making us hearts once we leave." Marluxia smiled, looking over his other shoulder so he was looking at Larxene.

"Wow, to have feelings again would be good, well besides having anger and lust." She commented, a sadistic grin on her face.

It was decided by Vexen that he would make the three of them hearts, and he knew he could make them once they could leave the hell hole of oblivion, but he didn't know how long that would be.

* * *

Okay so I finally got this chapter updated, ^^;

So if you guys have any ideas feel free to tell me. Also R&R


End file.
